Fruity Thing
by stratataisen
Summary: Luxord and Xigbar get stuck on an Island. Luxord/Xigbar.  Yaoi, don't like don't read


Title: Fruity Thing

Author: stratataisen  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Pairing: Luxord/Xigbar

* * *

"…..Xigbar?"

"Nnnh….. yeah?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like, dude? I'm trying to get to that fruity thing."

Luxord watched as the Freeshooter shimmied upside down across the sideways bent tree. Truthfully he had no idea why the other Nobody wanted to get at the star like fruit the first place, but he seemed determined to do so. "Wouldn't it be easier to get if you used your powers rather then actually abiding by the laws of gravity?"

"I would, but it seems my powers won't work here." Xigbar inched closer and closer, his only eye locked on to the fruit.

The blonde was afraid he was going to say that. His own powers weren't working either, or rather they weren't working that well. He could still feel the darkness flowing within him, but he could seem to cultivate it enough to bend time or do anything else for that matter. In short it meant that the two of them were stuck on that tiny island till they could figure out how to get off. "Shouldn't you be right side up? You're going to fall otherwise, mate."

"As if." Xigbar snorted as he reached for the fruit. He tugged on it to get it loose. "I'm #II in the Organization, master of gravity and space! I'm not going to fal-AAHHHH"

*SPLASH*

Luxord looked over the edge of the small naturally made platform. A smirk plastered on his face.

"Not. One. Fucking. Word." Said a disgruntled Xigbar as he glared up at the tree he fell from. He was floating in the shallow water, the piece of star fruit floating next to him.

The Gambler of Fate snickered as he jumped down to the sand. "Well, at least you got the fruit, right mate?"

II glared at him as he mumbled some choice words under his breath. Sitting up caused the water around him to slosh and ripple. Picking up the fruit he started to shake it to dry it off.

Luxord raised an eye brow in question. "You're not seriously thinking about eating that, are you?"

"Why not? I went through all that trouble to get the damn thing, I might as well." With that said Xigbar took a bite of the yellow fruit. Chewing slowly he hummed to himself in the way people do when they really like something. "This stuff is actually pretty damn good."

"You do realize that it could be poisonous, right?" Luxord just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he seriously wondered how the Freeshooter even managed to get his position. Then again, thought the blonde, he could have been in a lot of _other positions_ before becoming #II.

"Oh it's fine. Stop being a worrywart." Xigbar snorted as he made his way back to the beach. Holding the fruit in his mouth he unzipped and shrugged off the drenched coat and shirt. "Bleh, I'm all wet."

Luxord smirked. "Why yes, I can see that."

A brow shot up on Xigbar's forehead. "Oh ho, so the high and mighty Gambler of Fate does have a perverted side."

Luxord rolled his eyes again. "I've always had a perverted side; I just don't show it as much as you do."

"Yeah, whatever man." Xigbar took another bite of the star fruit. He looked at it then looked at Luxord. "You want a bite?"

"No, I'm good."

"Aw, come on. It ain't gonna kill ya." He held it up to the blonde-haired man.

Luxord's left eye twitched a little. "I said no."

"I bet you'll like it if you try it." The Freeshooter persisted.

The other Nobody glared. "You don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll try it." Luxord sighed.

Xigbar grinned and held up the fruit again. He was about to say something when Luxord grabbed a wrist and yanked him closer, the other hand coming up to cradle the back of his head. Lips pressed against his own and the other's beard to brush roughly against his chin and cheeks. A tongue slithered out and into his mouth, searching for a taste of what was left of the fruity substance. Xigbar's hands went automatically to the blonde's shoulders, ready to push him away, but he soon found himself returning the kiss as it continued.

Luxord was the first to pull away, a smug smirk on his kiss swollen lips. "You're right, I did like it." Without another word he pulled away from the gunner and walked towards the small semi-hidden cave.

Xigbar stood there for a moment, a little dazed and dumbfounded. When he finally came to his senses he was grinning like the mad man he was. "Well, that was interesting." He followed the gambler slinging his coat and shirt over his shoulder. Maybe going through the trouble to get that fruit was well worth it after all.


End file.
